Smoke and Roses
by Beautifully Falling
Summary: Renesmee is tired of being treated like a child. Then she learns this: since she is part vampire, she still has a mate. She sets of to look for her mate and her first stop: Volterra Italy. Alec has been a Volturi guard for a millennium and now all he wants is his mate. What happens when this sweet, innocent Cullen and the cruel Volturi guard meet?
1. Unbelievable Beginnings

**Hello! I am Beautifully Falling and welcome to my first Reneslec fic! Just a few changes: ****Alec is not 5 foot, he is 6 foot,****Alec and Jane were changed at age 17****. ****I will have things like the movies**** for everyone who has seen the movies and has not read the books. I will let you all know of other changes later if there are any. :)**

**Also, if any of you are interested in Drastoria (Harry Potter) I write those a lot so feel free to check them out. Please review! I need input as this is my first Reneslec and I need to hear thoughts! Thanks and enjoy :)**

* * *

It all seemed fake. The bright lights, the loud music, the moving people. It didn't seem like a real party, with real friends having a good time. It all seemed fake, like the people weren't my friends and that they were merely acting as if they were all having fun just for my benefit. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

There were at least five hundred people at my birthday party. The humans from my school, where I'm posing as a high schooler, were there along with the pack, my family, and countless of vampires. They were all interested in the half-breed's birthday. It was the birthday I stopped aging. The humans all thought that they we were there to celebrate my "Sweet Sixteen" but the vampires and the wolves knew I was a mere child at the age of seven.

The party was filled with people. I barely had any room to stand and I was beginning to feel light headed from the crowd. I had tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to escape to get some fresh air but I was dragged back into the room by Alice so I could have a dance with Jacob.

It was Alice who had planned the party that had turned out to be my doom. I had always dreamed of having a large party, but that was when I was younger and had always been left home while my family went to parties. Now that I had a large party, I began to resent it. I didn't like it. Besides the large crowd, there were other aspects of the party that I did not like. The lights were a purple color, a color I did not dare to tell Alice that I hated. The music was loud and causing my head to pound. It was the kind of music I suffered through and the kind that Alice loved. I preferred more of the soft kind, the kind like Dad loves, though I liked more modern music. The food was all of Alice's favorite finger foods. The cake was the kind that Alice envisioned, extravagant and purple. The decorations went with the theme of the party: large, purple and too many. It was all Alice's dream, not mine.

The only thing that Alice couldn't control was how I looked. I of course didn't chose what I looked like, I didn't control anything in my life. It was Rosalie who was in charge of my outfits, Rosalie who I trusted enough to put my looks in danger. Alice wanted to be in charge, but with her style I wouldn't let her. Rosalie had the looks that made her look endlessly pretty. She knew how to be beautiful and therefore, I trusted her. Rosalie had left my bronze curls untouched, and she only applied lip gloss to my face. Standing near the punch bowl, I felt self-conscious in my outfit. Though I was always being told that I looked pretty, I never believed whoever it was that was saying it. It was either my family, who was supposed to tell their "teenage" daughter that they were pretty, or Jacob, who was my imprint, imprints are supposed to say things like that, it didn't mean it was true. Besides, Jacob was dead to me.

"Hello, Renesmee." Tanya said. I brightened at the sight of her. Tanya was like a sister to me, I loved her more than anyone, sans my parents of course. After the battle when I was younger, she and I had become close. She was a sister to me, sometimes almost like a motherly figure. I could come to her with anything and vice versa.

"Tanya!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Though our covens were close, I rarely got to see her. We would call each other every week to just talk but we hardly ever got to see each other, so when we did meet, at special events such as these, I made sure to make the most of it. "I missed you so much! How are you?"

Tanya smiled the small little smile that she was known for. "Better now that I get to see my favorite person." After the death of her sister, Tanya began to cut herself off from her coven. After I visited the Denali coven, she began to work her way back to normal. It was me that brought her out of her depression and this was why we were always found together. "Have you danced with Jacob yet?"

I scowled, though I didn't want to. I didn't even want to think about Jacob anymore. "I'm pretty much done with Jacob, honestly. There are many reasons why I just can't seem to think about him anymore."

Tanya nodded sympathetically. "Most people would argue that he is your imprint, but that is a wolf thing and you are part vampire."

I was confused. I already knew I was part vampire, and also part human. I already knew that imprinting was a wolf thing and I am a vampire. What Tanya was saying didn't make any sense. "What are you saying?"

Tanya looked at me knowingly. Why she was looking at me like this was unknown to me. She smiled a bit before saying, "What I am saying is: vampires don't have imprints, wolves do. Vampires have mates. That means your mate is still out there."

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me in your review! Anyone feel free to PM me, I can never have too many friends and I would love to make friends who are in the Twilight fandom! :)**

**Review please!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	2. Scars from Jacob

**One Month Later**

I was tired and I was mad. School had only worsened my already bad mood. Every single one of my friends had done nothing but annoy me over the past two weeks. I had been angered at the slightest thing and my family had taken to avoiding me. All my human friends were oblivious to my mood, most of them shrugging it off as "that time of the month." And Jacob─no I didn't even want to think about Jacob anymore.

I had been thinking about what Tanya said since the night of the party. About how I didn't just have an imprint, how I also had a mate. Someone was waiting for me to come to them and be their mate. And I was waiting for them. And since an imprint wasn't working out too well for me─

"Hey honey," Mom said, kissing my cheek as I walked in the door. She and I both made our way to the kitchen, where she started making a snack for me, celery with peanut butter even though she knows I hate both celery and peanut butter, and I laid out homework. I was working towards my way to a career in the medical field like my father had done. It wasn't what I wanted, science was my worse and most-hated subject but my family had chosen my future. If I had any say I would be an elementary school teacher. "How was school?"

She finished the quick snack and set the plate of celery and peanut butter and grabbed a glass and filled it with apple juice. Apple juice was something I actually _did_ enjoy, though I always preferred blood to human food any day. Going to school with humans means that I had to get used to the stuff so my lunches and snacks were always human food and any other time I could have it, I drank blood. I smiled at my mother, silently thanking her. "It was─"

"That's nice," she said interrupting me before I could even finish. It was days like these that seemed to get me very mad at my mother and her ignorance only made it worse. "Oh, there's your father honey I'd better go."

I growled but didn't say anything. I continued working in the kitchen for a while, hearing my family laugh loudly and making too much noise for my liking. I could hear the tv on the football game, the boys yelling, loud banging, and my vampire hearing heard the girls talking about trivial matters. In the end, I had gotten tired of trying to work and failing and moved my stuff into my bedroom at Carlisle's house. It didn't work. I could still hear them. _Stupid vampire hearing, _my mind thought.

"Renesmee?" a voice asked. I jumped in fear before I recognized the voice of my aunt Alice. Once I got my heartbeat back to normal, or at least as normal as it could be for me, I looked at my aunt expectantly. "Get ready for dinner with Jacob. We eat in an hour."

I groaned inwardly but smiled outwardly and thanked her. I didn't want to see Jacob. Jacob was one of the main reasons I had begun to hate my life. He had tried to hit on me, a child, ever since I was a baby. He claimed to love me when he didn't even know me. He had given me no choice in the fact that I was to spend my life with him. I didn't love Jacob, not enough to spend my life with him, and I never would. And that night he had a hard time accepting that.

* * *

_It was Valentine's Day. The night of my family's annual Valentine's Day party, which was raging on downstairs. It was mainly another reason for them to act all romantic and leave me alone to try and fend off Jacob for yet another year. I was beginning to realize that I didn't love him in the way he wanted me to and I never found a way to tell him so I avoided him._

_I was outside looking at the stars. I never did like the Valentine's Day parties, the only parties I was allowed to go to until my seventh birthday. I always preferred to spend them outside looking at nature. The natural beauty of Washington was something I would always love. The fact that it mostly remained untouched by humans was something I couldn't help but adore._

_In the windows of the house, I could see the red and pink lights and make out the couples slow dancing to one of the many love songs. Sometimes I wished to be one of those couples in love, content to slow dancing with each other at a dance or any time at all. But the only person I had to do that with was Jacob and he was my childhood best friend, not to mention older than me and in love with me since I was a baby. I found it creepy. "Renesmee!" Speak of the devil._

_I turned around with a smile on my face. Despite wanting to avoid him at all costs, I couldn't help but be nice. It goes against all of my instincts to be mean. "Jacob. Hi," I said before turning back around._

"_We have barely seen each other, what's going on?" I was hoping that we could avoid this topic, just like I avoided everything else I didn't want to deal with. Alice says it's a trait of my mothers._

_I grimaced. "Jacob, I hope you understand when I tell you this: I don't love you." He looked at me in pain and my resolve almost dropped. Almost. "You're my best friend and I've known you since I was a baby and I can't be your imprint. I need to go out there a explore the world, find someone and fall in love with them_─"

"_NO!" he shouted, causing me to flinch. "Renesmee, I can't let you do that. You _will _be my wife and you _will _love me and we will _live _together and raise our pups. You have no choice in the matter, Nessie."_

_I was burned and a little scared but I was not giving up. "Jacob, I am really sorry but that just won't happen. I made up my mind and you can't stop me."_

_He growled and before I knew it, he turned into a wolf and the wolf looked _angry. _He was by-far the scariest thing I had seen. And what the wolf did terrified me for the rest of my life. He attacked._

* * *

What Jacob had done was inexcusable. Most of the scars had healed, though there were a few that would remain there for the rest of my life, according to Carlisle. My family didn't know what happened, I had said that a bear had attacked me though they had questioned my real strength after that. But I couldn't tell them the truth, every time I tried I got tongue-tied.

I couldn't go to dinner. I couldn't sit at the table and pretend to be happy when all of the people who were hurting me in my life thought that I was just fine. I couldn't sit by Jacob, not after what he did. I'll never forgive him for attacking me, scaring me, leaving scars all over my body from his violence. I especially couldn't be his imprint, I was not becoming another Emily.

I can't sit with my family, who thinks they can plan my entire life for me without caring what I wanted. The only family member who could make it better was hours away in Denali. _Tanya,_ my brain realized. _Tanya can solve this, Tanya can make it better. _Tanya would support my decision, seeing as she thought imprinting was stupid and hated Jacob. I quickly grabbed my phone and began to call Tanya.

_Ring. _I hadn't spoken that much to Tanya since the party. That I had no excuse for, it was just me not remembering to call her on Fridays. _Ring_. What if she didn't pick up? Then what would I do? I was just beginning to rethink my logic when on the third ring she picked up. "Renesmee? Is something wrong?"

How she knew something was wrong, I didn't know. "Yes, Tanya, actually there is." As soon as I said this she began to speak worriedly in Slovak, something she had never broken the habit of. "Calm down, Tanya. I am not in any danger. But I was thinking about what you said. About me having a mate."

I could hear her breathing (what she did so I wouldn't feel self conscious about being the only one to breath in my family) slow down. "Yes, you do have a mate, what are you meaning of it?"

"Tanya, I want to go looking for my mate."


	3. Volterra

**An update! Yes, I have been working on this instead of hanging out with my friends on a Friday night. They're probably all with their boyfriends though, so I won't miss anything. :)**

**Please review! Oh, and I wanted your guy's opinion: should I do a Reneslec Valentine's Day fanfic? If you want it, either pm me or tell me in your review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Renesmee, not that I want to stop you, but are you sure you want to go through with this? You'd have to leave your family, not to mention what Jacob would do if he found out─"

I cut her off. "He won't find out. I just won't tell them where I'm going or what I'm doing." I couldn't tell anyone, not even Tanya, where I was going because Edward could read their minds and then I'd be doomed. I couldn't have anyone show up where I was going. "I'm not telling anyone where I'm going. I don't even know yet; all I know is that I am leaving _tonight._"

Tanya sighed over the phone. "As long as you'll be happy, I'll be happy. And I think it would be good to find your mate; make you more vampire." I could hear her smile through the wires. When I was younger, she always teased me about too human and not enough vampire. When I was child, I was interested in the human world and wanted to try everything to make me more like the humans. But over the years, I started to become more vampire than human, which is why my mother interfered and started to try and "make" me human again. "You better leave soon, little vampire."

I smiled at her memory-filled nickname for me. "I'll call you when I reach my destination. Bye Tanya." I hung up the phone and immediately began packing all my clothes and toiletries into a duffel bag. I grabbed a messenger and put everything else I thought I need and grabbed a book for the plane ride. It was Shakespeare, a writer I was all too familiar with.

When I was younger, my mother would read one of his plays or sonnets to me before I went to bed. I fell in love with his wonderful of viewing love and would beg to hear another one of his plays. Romeo and Juliet was a classic as was A Midsummer's Night Dream. I grew up hearing of the romantic tales between Romeo and Juliet and Hermia and Lysander. I dreamed of my knight in shining armor, coming to whisk me away from my family into a place where we could live happily together. I used to dreamed that my knight would come to me but I realized now that it was me who was actually going to him. I couldn't wait anymore, not with the position I was in. I needed his help _now_ and hopefully, like the perfect man he will no doubt be, he will rescue me from anything. Rosalie called me a love-sick romantic fool, but I didn't care. I was very romantic and it seemed like my whole family was against it.

Once all my stuff was packed, and climbed towards the window. I looked at my room, probably looking at it for the last time. I would never sleep in my bed again if anything went as planned. I looked at the closed door, which led me to my family. They were what I'd miss the most. "Renesmee, it's almost time for dinner. Jacob will be here soon." I had tears in my eyes as I thought of what I was about to do. In a voice so small that I knew that not even they could hear it, I whispered, "Goodbye."

And with that, I jumped out of the window and left.

* * *

My bag was beginning to hurt my shoulder. I had decided to carry it on the same shoulder the whole run to the airport and navigating through it. That had turned out to be idea as I now had a giant cramp in my right shoulder. I set the bag down on the ground as I waited at the ticket counter to buy a ticket for a plane ride to who-knows-where.

"Where should I go?" I asked myself when it was almost my turn. I received a lot of weird looks I looked at the list of the planes that were leaving soon. One country keep sticking out to me. I read through the list several times and every time I read that country, the name resonated with me. _Pick that one,_ a voice said in my mind. _Go there. There you will find everything you want and more._

I stepped up to the counter when it was my turn. "Hello," the woman smiled politely. I smiled warmly at her. "Where would you like to visit today? We can line you up with the right airlines." I nodded and began saying details that I would need to buy an airline ticket. "Now all I need is the class you will be flying and your destination."

I smiled at her and looked at the list. The country was tempting me but I could hear my parent's voices warning a younger Renesmee to never go there. _Ever._ But something else, something stronger, was demanding I go there, was demanding that something good would happen to me here. And since I was on a journey to find my mate, maybe it meant that my mate was there. Vampires, according to my mother, would find their mates by first experiencing a strong attraction to them and then falling in love and claiming each other as their mate. Maybe the attraction to the country was a signal that my mate was there. I looked back at the awaiting woman and smiled. "First class." What can I say? Wherever I ride, I ride in style. "And I'll be heading to Italy tonight."

* * *

**(AN- I normally don't do these in the middle of stories but this is important: I don't know how Stephanie Meyer interprets mates but the way I described it is the way that I see it.)**

* * *

The plane ride was painfully boring. I slept, read my book, and slept some more. I had to change planes and wait some more. I bought more clothes, some dresses in case I need to look nicer. I bought some new human wavy-hair thing. I needed to look my best when I met my mate. He couldn't very well have an ugly mate and actually be happy.

By the time I arrived in Volterra, it was about eight in the morning. Which meant that in Forks, it would be time to go to bed. I was terribly tired but I didn't want to sleep because I didn't have a place to sleep and I really just didn't have a plan in general. I didn't know what I was doing in Volterra, standing on the cobblestone streets in the morning. The people walked around me, like a river was flowing and I was standing in the middle. I didn't move, just watched them walk like a system and I wasn't a part of it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped. I quickly turned around and saw a man. He was vampire, with red eyes and slightly sparkling skin due to the fact that it wasn't _fully_ cloudy. He wore all black and stuck out like a sore thumb compared to me and the humans. "Aro wants to speak with you, Miss Cullen," he said in a deep voice. He was a very large man, bigger than Emmett it seems. _He must be very strong,_ I thought as I walked behind him. _A man as large as that certainly must be. _He didn't appear to have any gifts, so maybe he was only in the Volturi for his strength.

We walked for a long ways until we reached the castle-like building. The vampire pushed the doors opened, not even waiting for me to see if I got in. He never spoke, only walked. I passed a woman sitting at a desk and she smiled at the vampire but glared at me. _Maybe she's jealous,_ I mused over the thought, wondering why the woman appeared to hate me when we had only just a glimpse of each other. _Of what?_ I added. We walked into a large room where I could already see members of the Volturi guard gathered. As we walked in, Aro smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, more like one that would frighten children and kill kittens. Though the thought of a smile killing kittens may seem weird, Aro was one of those men whose smile _did_ murder people.

"Ahh, dearest Renesmee," he greeted, standing up and walking towards me slowly. I was standing in the middle of the circular room, where every member of the guard could see me. "Not that I am complaining, but what are your intentions with being here?"

His deceivingly kind voice and his eyes that faked curiosity convinced me somehow to tell him the real reason I was there instead of the fake reason I came up with. "I am searching for my mate," I stated confidently. _Good job Renesmee!_ my small inner cheer squad yelled for me.

"My dear, but don't you have that _wolf_ of yours? Forgive me for prying, but your aunt suggested it, so why would you need a mate?" It seemed unlikely that Aro actually cared about what I thought about his prying. It was just a polite thing to say and Aro was very old-fashioned, as was all of the Volturi.

"I do, but I do not want a wolf imprint for I am not a wolf. I am vampire and vampires have mate so I want to find mine." I paused, realizing I was speaking in the way that Tanya spoke: quickly and with such regality. I wasn't speaking in the sweet, higher pitch voice that I always spoke in. I was speaking to people I feared, and I spoke like Tanya. It made me realize I couldn't be myself around these people. "I was at the airport and was attracted to fly to Italy. Once here in Italy, I found myself driving to Volterra. For some reason, I was attracted here."

Aro smiled even more, scaring me what his thoughts brought him to. "My dear, I am glad that you decided to embrace your vampire ways. And I'm even more pleased to learn that your mate resides with us."

* * *

**Make sure you say whether you want that fanfic I mentioned in a review!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	4. Awkward Hand Fidgeting

**I will just have you all know: I stayed up late writing this update for you all. It is snowing here and I have been in the car most of my day and I was watching the Super Bowl earlier but here I am now with an update! Just a small reminder: ALEC IS SIX FOOT IN MY STORY. I need feedback on this idea, good or bad. ****_VALENTINE DAY RENESLEC FIC? YES OR _****_NO?_**

**Polly2010 - thank you for your constant reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**Guest - I think we were all hoping we would see Alec! ;) I hope this chapter satisfies the need that I know we all have.**

**Guest - thank you you're so sweet! I'm glad you like it!**

**Review please! More reviews mean quicker updates and I have started to respond to them now so I assure you they get read a lot and aren't meaningless!**

* * *

I sucked my breath in. Though I knew the possibility of my mate being a member of the Volturi, I wasn't too fond of my one true love being a member of the group that banded together when I was young to kill me. I had heard so many stories of them from my family and none of them were anything close to good. These people had no humanity; they were cruel, the killed humans without any second thought, and they were evil. No person in their right mind would fall in love with one of them. If my mate was part of the Volturi, then I would have to become one of them too. That is unless Aro allows one of his precious guard members to leave and with the information I have on him, I doubt that will happen.

Aro smiled encouragingly at me, though I knew it was fake. Every Sunday, I would get lessons on the Volturi members from Grandpa Carlisle, and his information was to be trusted as he used to live with him. Aro was the leader, he was at fault more than anyone for the terrible things the Volturi had done. He instructed his members to kill, to murder. He watched as they did such and just left as if it was nothing when it was over. He put on a kind front to anyone he wanted to join and would become vicious if he didn't get his way. Caius was the volatile and mean one, and Marcus just sat solemnly, but Aro was cunning. He did his dirty work secretly and kept up a good image. Vampires often mistook him to be the kindest one, but that was far from the case. And here the worst vampire in history was _smiling _at me. I fought off the shiver of disgust because they would surely notice it and it would arouse unwanted suspicions.

"Felix," Aro said suddenly, never taking his eyes off me. The large man that brought me here stepped forward and bowed to his master. So that was his name. Felix. I was right, he was a man that was here solely for his strength and intimidating size. Well Felix was doing his job right and certainly intimidated me, though I didn't show it. I couldn't very well have them thinking I was a fragile porcelain doll, I needed to be strong, even if I was faking my strength. "Gather the guard and get them here _immediately._ We don't want to keep our guest waiting do we?"

Felix bowed again and looked at Aro. "Yes master," he said as he swiftly left the room. I began to fidget with my hands, wanting desperately to be out of this situation. Every vampire in the room stared at me hungrily and I knew they were thirsting for my blood. My blood would be the best they would ever taste, but thank goodness I had a strong enough vampire scent to warn off all hungry vamps. Otherwise I would have been dead a long time ago.

What seemed like hours later, Felix returned and with many friends. Volturi guard members looked about curiously, hungrily, and some with lust filled eyes. The latter disgusted me. I stared back at the people and we all seemed to be stuck in a staring contest, seeing as they did not blink and I was willing myself not to. "Renesmee," Aro voiced. I turned away, looking at the man. _Dang, _I thought. _I lost._ Though as soon as I saw the wicked gleam in Aro's eyes, I didn't care anymore. "I would like you to _personally_ meet every member of my guard. Perhaps you would meet some people you like this way?"

It was not the way I had imagined meeting my mate in my little fantasies that I had on the plane. I had imagined locking eyes across the room and staring into each other's souls, where we would then proceed to get to know each other and immediately fall in love. Aro had slapped me in the face with reality and I wasn't liking it. What happened to meeting at a party, just like Romeo and Juliet? That was what I _truly _wanted, not this. "Whatever you think is best, Aro," I said, not wanting to agree because I didn't, but not wanting to disagree out of fear.

Aro looked at me, probably noticing my opposition to the idea. He wasn't a full mind reader, but Rosalie had always said that my facial expressions were easier to read than a children's novel. "Yes, Renesmee you are right." _What was there to be right about? _I wondered. "You must have imagined meeting your mate in a more _romantic _way." I nodded my agreement, grateful that Aro understood what he no doubt thought what was my teenage thoughts. Aro opened his mouth to say something but was soon interrupted by the voice of Marcus. He spoke softly and I couldn't hear what he was saying thanks to my human ears. _Thank you mother for your wonderful gifts that I inherited, _I sent out but I immediately regretted it. My mother had no idea what I was going to be like and I was something she didn't need but she risked her life for me anyway. I sent my apologies to the same place I sent my thoughts.

"Renesmee, I don't know if you heard, but Marcus just had a _wonderful _idea." Aro was beginning to freak me out, he sounded disturbingly like Alice. "We shall host a small party tonight, perhaps you will meet your mate there, yes? Be ready by seven, we will have someone come and fetch you." I nodded, grateful to hear that I wouldn't be spending the many hours in between with the three leaders and their bodyguards. "The rest of you may go but be in the throne room by six-thirty. Alec! Stay!" A body in the river of bodies stopped and waited for the rest of the people to leave.

I stood there and began to fidget with my fingers again. I didn't know if I should say anything or just stand there like an awkward twit so there I was standing for the second time that day. The air in Volterra had been forever tense whilst I was there and I preferred for it to stay that way before my quick temper got the best of me and began to say things that would get me killed.

I wondered what my family was doing. They no doubt by now noticed my absence by now and were probably worried. I would need to call them when I was alone and notify them I was alright. I couldn't tell anyone where I was because of Dad's ability. I wanted to be able to trust Tanya with my location but I knew that they would stop in Denali to see if I was staying with them like I did sometime and I couldn't have Dad figuring out where I was when he read her mind. I could tell Mom but I knew she would turn around and tell him the exact location of where I was. These days she told him _everything_ and I couldn't trust her with my secrets anyway. I hadn't checked my cell phone but it was probably filled with thousands of missed calls and unread text messages. I would be getting an earful when I answered my phone but it was worth it if I didn't go back.

I wondered if they missed me. It had been about two days since I left, with the long plane rides and everything. They had no idea if I was even alive or not. If they were smart, they would have tracked my scent to the airport where they would have lost it. Jacob was probably going out of his mind, not that I cared what he thought. _Maybe they'll finally notice me,_ I thought sarcastically. I missed them so much already and was tempted to go back, but I was here on a mission and I can't be deterred. I wasn't going home empty handed, and judging by my current situation I might not be going home at all.

"Renesmee," A voice right by my ear said, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped at least five feet in the air at the sudden voice that scared me. I turned, trying to calm my racing heart, and saw that Aro was now standing right in front of me, as was Marcus and Caius. There was also the boy standing behind them, whom I could barely see other than noticing his presence in general. "I would like you to meet one of the best members of our guard, Alec. He will be your bodyguard throughout your stay and will attend to your every need."

The boy stepped forward and I froze. He was gorgeous. He had dark brown hair that hung loosely and beautiful red eyes the color of red velvet. His skin was pale and glistened even though there was no sun. His lips were plump and his jawline strong, his cheekbones high. He had beautiful angelic features that made him look like he was heaven sent. He was tall, six foot, which was very tall given my small five three-ish height. His loose clothing hid the muscles that I knew were rippling under his shirt, just waiting for my hands to run over them. I licked my lips unconsciously and grimaced after realizing what I had done.

I was unable to see what was happening between the three leaders while I was staring at the _very_ good looking man. Aro was looking at Marcus questioningly and Marcus nodded back at him. Caius scowled while Aro looked please at us, who were just staring at each other. The boy smirked at me and I smiled a small smile self-consciously. There were several thoughts running through my head but they all seemed to lead me back to one word. _Mate._

"My my," Aro chuckled. "It looks like we won't be needing that party."

* * *

**Valentine Reneslec fic? Yes or no? Review please!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	5. Dark Chocolate

_**READ **__**THIS PLEASE ITS KINDA IMPORTANT**__**: **_**I know some of you may think reviews are not important and they don't mean anything to writers. Well they do. I posted chapter four Sunday night, just before I went to bed. I went to school as soon as I woke up and didn't check Fanfiction until later Monday afternoon. I had a bad day; I wasn't feeling the greatest, I was in a terrible bad mood, and a lot of things I was looking forward to (even though there wasn't much nor were they that exciting) had gone horribly wrong so I had a bad day. I get on Fanfiction and I see five wonderful reviews and it just brightened my day. I was in a good mood and you all had been so supportive I was overjoyed. So now you all know just how much you mean to me and how much your support means and its all so wonderful to know that what you enjoy doing, people enjoy reading and its a wonderful feeling.**

**AllisonMay - thank you, I hope this is a good enough update :)**

**polly2010 - thank you! though I can't make any promises about (as I myself do not know) the Cullens.**

**Guest - I have delivered one of your wishes and I hope to give you both, as your continued support deserves some rewards ;)**

**Guest - I am so glad to see your excitement! Though I do have a question as to whether those were all excited yes's or if one of them was cast as a vote for a Valentine Reneslec? Nevertheless, they were appreciated.**

**I have had about two people wanting a Valentine Reneslec. Does anybody else want one as well?**** Tell me so if you want one as well in a review. Please review for me please!**

* * *

I had done it. I had finally met my mate. After dreaming about it, fantasizing about it, lusting for it even, I had done it. It wasn't the way I imagined, but to me that didn't matter anymore. It was perfect the way it was; _he was perfect the way he was._ I didn't care about Romeo and Juliet, the story seemed stupid to me now. I didn't need that fairy tale because now I had my own to live. The only question was: what do I do now?

I hadn't really had a plan. I left home on a whim. I just was going to find my mate and move on from there. But now that I had done it, what was I supposed to do now? I didn't suppose I could leave with him and we would live happily ever after in Forks or somewhere else. He was a member of the Volturi, and a right important one at that. He couldn't just leave, it wasn't that simple. He was needed here.

Alec. _Such a gorgeous name─_I can't focus on that anymore. I tried to search my brain for anything I could remember on this godlike boy. Carlisle had said things about the boy, I only wished I listened to them all. He was one of the "witch twins", though I can't imagine anything that could possibly be witch-like about the boy. He looked far from it. Though, that did mean he was related to Jane and putting up with her for a millennia would make a person go mad. I knew he was old, important, _beautiful,_ and deadly. I didn't know his personality, but I did know his power. He robbed people of their senses, making them essentially a sitting duck for the Volturi to kill. He surrounded them with a mist and they would beg for mercy as they sat there only able to feel themselves being murdered. It was an awful thing to do, rob someone of their senses so they would be powerless and helpless as they were being slaughtered. I couldn't believe someone could do that to someone, yet the person was standing right in front of me.

Trying to focus all of my attention off the boy, I focused on the three leaders of the Volturi. Aro was looking for Marcus for confirmation of our relationship due to Marcus's gift and Marcus merely nodded his head. It was confirmed. Alec and I were mates.

Aro smiled at me. "Well this is a wonderful revelation for our dear Renesmee and one of our most trusted members of the Volturi. Renesmee, you can get to know Alec tomorrow, I imagine you are exhausted from your long trip to Volterra. Alec, if you would so kindly show Renesmee her quarters."

Alec nodded at Aro and left without saying anything, leaving me to wonder whether I should follow him or stay there with the three leaders. But by the look of disgust on Caius's face, I decided that I didn't want to be in the same room as him any longer than I had to. Caius was the impulsive one, and I was afraid of what being in a room alone with him would do to my health.

I left the throne room and followed Alec down the hallway, who was slowly walking down the hallway to make sure I caught up with him. I didn't want to leave the throne room, despite the most deadly beings on earth sitting in that room. It was a surprisingly beautiful room. It was a large room with a dome. It was all made to look very sterile, reminding me of Grandpa Carlisle's office. I spent my childhood in that office while my parents, aunts, and uncles were at the local highschool of the town in Canada we lived in after the battle, and Esme was out doing something to do with art. Carlisle would always bring me to his office, where he would keep me in a small, white room until he was done. It was boring but I wasn't allowed to be anywhere else so it was my only option. The throne room reminded me of the room, minus the size. There were pillars reminding me of the Parthenon, something I studied in my early school years. There were many windows, though they were all small and circular. One was at the top of the dome, and the rest were positioned around the room, allowing for light to be let in at any time of day. Due to its size and building materials, the floor clicked whenever someone walked on it no matter what type of shoes they were wearing. I knew Alec was out of the room when I couldn't hear the _click clack_ of his shoes anymore.

The hallways weren't so similar. They were dim and dark and made of stone. They were much unlike the first hallway I walked into, though I imagine that due to that being one of the more widely used hallways, and this being one that wasn't so useful to the Volturi. It was kind of upsetting to know that the hallways that were the worst were the ones I got to use but then I remembered that I was lucky to even be able to stay there and that I could be dead or worse, back at home.

Home. I missed it so much already. I missed everyone that I left behind, everything that I left behind, but I can't go back. As much as I missed it, going back would make things so much more worse for me. I would be forever trapped, with no freedom, tied a man I knew I didn't love. I couldn't love someone and be so attracted to another. So attracted that I knew that I would do anything to get him. Jacob compared nothing to Alec, he didn't hold a candle compared to him.

The two couldn't be more different, yet somehow both were fated to me. Fate had to realize it was wrong when it paired me up with Jacob so it gave me Alec. So far, I couldn't be more indebted to them. If things went perfectly, I could live a happy life with my mate here in Volterra and never have to see that stupid mutt ever again.

It was Alec that saved me from my thoughts becoming worse. He saved me from thinking about Jacob only by using his voice. "You need to know this." His voice was like melted chocolate, smooth and dark. It was velvety, pure in a way, but also having its own secrets and mysteries hidden so carefully within it. His voice made me want to write poetry and song lyrics. The poems would be sonnets, of course. Just like Shakespeare's sonnets. I would also write fiction novels and perhaps nonfiction novels on the love a mans voice can cause to a woman. It made me want to listen to him for hours, perhaps on a hill on a sunny day whilst his skin would just sparkle and I would be glowing, pun intended. Though, if I had my choice, I didn't want to hear what he had to say next. "Just because we are mates doesn't mean we will love each other, or get to know each other, or even see each other. It would be best if you just left me alone. I do not want nor need a mate."

And just like that, he left me in that dark room, alone and crushed.

* * *

**It's shorter and I'm not too sure if it's terrible or good. Review please for your opinion?**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	6. Love Lives and Balls

**Happy Friday the 13th! (that's what it is here where I live but I know that it's Valentine's Day in other places). No matter how much I love Valentine's Day, I rather hate it at the same time, but I'm glad I get to spend it with my best friend PotatoeBae21, who is probably reading this chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day. You can go on my profile for it or search the title.**

_**VALENTINES DAY RENESLEC IS OUT, IT IS TITLED LA VIE EN ROSE. PLEASE REVIEW IT!**_ **You can go on my profile for it or search the title. I hope everyone likes it!**

**polly2010 - I hope this satisfies both wishes, I agree and I tried to change her character a bit while still keeping her sweet**

**Guest - Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me!**

**Emily - Hahahaha! Thanks!**

**Guest - It will all be explained in later chapters and in *cough cough* THE SEQUEL *cough***

**Guest - I just love your enthusiasm for the story, it's so encouraging!**

**Please review both this and my new one shot!**

* * *

When I was younger, my family used to go balls once a month. The entire family, sans me, would attend the most extravagant balls on the planet. There were ones hosted by vampires and ones hosted by humans. It became a regular occurrence to see my aunts, uncles, parents, and grandparents dress up for a ball for someone who they perhaps didn't even know. It didn't matter if they didn't have an invitation, for they would somehow find a way to gain access for the festivities.

There would have to be arrangements made for me, as for some odd reason I was not allowed to attend. Usually it would be Jacob but sometimes Seth or Leah would come over to play games with me. It would be scrabble or solitaire, and I would typically fall asleep in the middle. Perhaps that was one reason that I was not allowed to come to the balls. When they returned, one or two of them would be drunk on champagne, usually it would be Emmett and my mother. Alice would have a bottle or two of champagne, Jasper would return home with a pained look on his face, Dad would be carrying a drunk Mom, Carlisle and Esme would retire to do something else, and Rosalie would be looking annoyed with a drunk Emmett. They way that they returned would make it seem as if anything _but_ fun happened at one of these balls but I knew different.

The next day, the events that happened at the ball would be all they spoke of. They would chuckle over something funny that happened whilst making my lunch. The couples would glance at each other adoringly and begin dancing the way I knew they danced at the balls. Alice would hum soft, slow music as she walked around and it was always a different song after each ball. Rosalie would come to me and tell me which ladies looked the prettiest as I would sit beside her dreaming that I would become one of those gorgeous ladies. She would also tell me of the most dashing men, whom I knew that I would marry one day. Even then, Jacob wasn't on my mind.

I would continue to be jealous time and time again over their activities. Though I knew in a year or two, I would be able to attend high school parties, they would never be the same. There wouldn't be beautiful ladies and dashing men, all dancing in a formal way to classical music. Hor d'oeuvres and champagne would be served, not cheap chips and illegal beer. The parties at high school could never compare to the balls that my parents attended. I would only be so lucky if they allowed me to attend as well.

I sat on the staircase before they left the night of every ball. I would watch the women flit around, fixing their hair, makeup, dress, and jewelry in any way they could and the men would be lounging around in their suits. Though each ball's look would be slightly different, each woman seemed to have their own custom look. Esme's curls would fall down graciously down her back and she wore a simple black gown. Alice's short hair would have a pin or barrette, wearing a purple ballgown. My mother would wear a dark blue dress and her hair would be in a low bun. And finally, Rosalie wore her curls styled to the side and wore any red dress. They would all look beautiful; I wanted to become one of them one day and dress up in a gown that would make me look endlessly pretty as well.

Then, they would all leave and I would be alone for the rest of the evening. I would always go to the balcony. There, I watched the stars for hours until Jacob came to collect me for a game or something of that sort. I would watch the stars and the moon, because I knew that at the balls, they would all be looking at the same ones. It may seem stupid or childish, but I was a child then and still technically was. It made me feel connected to those fancy people, because no matter who we were or how we dressed, we were all looking at the same stars at night. Maybe then we didn't seem so different. But I was different from them and we were at different places. I felt so alone and unwanted on those nights.

This was how I felt now. I felt alone and unwanted. All of these feelings that I felt were caused by one person. Alec. It seemed ironic how the one person destined to love me didn't want me at all and the one person who loved me I didn't want at all. Perhaps this was how Jacob felt that night and instead of turning to sadness, he went to anger. No matter what he felt that night though, he shouldn't have done what he did.

The words that Alec said to me gave me a slap with reality. He couldn't love me immediately, that was silly and unreasonable. It would take time, time that he wouldn't give me. He didn't want to even _try_ to love me, _try_ to accept me as a mate, or even just _try_ to be friends. He wasn't trying at all, and that was what me mad the most as I was trying my hardest to make life work for me.

Life wasn't working out for me. Maybe I deserved it. I had been believing all my life that love was some Shakespeare story but I had forgotten in the end that Romeo and Juliet had died both heartbroken. Maybe the same fate was destined for me, as I was the one who believed in a fairytale love where true love conquers all. But how does one begin to conquer true love in the name of true love? It seemed like one of the rhetorical questions Carlisle would ask me as I would be sitting in his office. But I wouldn't get a disappointed look for a wrong answer and a lollipop for a right one. I could potentially get my true love with a right one or my heartbroken with a wrong one, and it didn't feel right to have my heart put on the poker table as a gamble for this question.

Maybe I was just being over-dramatic and pessimistic about all of this. Alec was, after all, just a boy. But he was a right handsome boy and he seemed perfect in every way. _You can't possibly be the only one feeling anything,_ my inner voice told me. _You are equals in love, he has to feel something to. He is a Volturi Guard, lying wouldn't exactly be something new to him._ It all made sense, but I couldn't just outright confront him on lying to me. That would be rude, no matter how rude it was lying to me.

I looked at the time. It looked about lunch time and I was beginning to get hungry. I would have to, no matter how much I dislike them, ask the leaders for some human food. And my stomach was beginning to growl so skipping the meal wasn't an option. I looked in the mirror and straightened my shirt and fixed my hair so I at least made myself look presentable. I squared my shoulders and walked out ready to confront the guard.

* * *

**The title of the Valentine's Day one shot is: La Vie En Rose. I don't know if anyone read it but there is a hint in the author's note. ;)**

**Review!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	7. Ideas from Marcus

**I'm alive and with an update! I am soooooooo sorry I took forever but I had (I still kinda do) a tremendous writer's block. It is so hard to write a chapter when you have no idea where it will go. Please message me if I take too long to update. But I just got back from my spring-break trip and now I have four days so I used one of them to give you this. It is a bit longer (not much), I believe. Thank you to all my reviewers and the guest reviewers who reviewed La Vie En Rose! If you haven't read it check it out!**

**AHealingRenaisssance: Let's all hope he does ;)**

** B. Cochrane: Thanks! I'm sorry I took so long but here it is!**

**Guest: Well...since you asked :)**

**Okay guys about reviews: _(_**_**READ THIS)**_** I understand the last chapter wasn't too great but, like I said, I had writer's block so you were all lucky that I even updated because I could hardly think about the story. Please review for me, it would mean so much. Tomorrow is my birthday and I really want some reviews! I want to know your honest opinion. Is there anything you wish to happen? Any ideas you have for me? Anything you want changed? Favorite characters? Least favorite characters? Hopes for the story? Do you even like the story? ****A****ny and all ideas from my reviews are accepted and thought about****. ****_If you feel that the story is perfect as it is, then it will continue on whatever path it is going on that I have it going on (no spoilers!) and I hope you all will be happy with it because you didn't tell me otherwise._**** This is the only time I will be saying this.**

* * *

"You are suggesting _what_?" Caius practically screeched. He was seething in his chair, where he once sat calm and composed. This, of course, all changed as soon as I walked in the room. Everything changed once I walked in the room. The throne room, which was once totally silent, soon became a place of conversation. The leaders lost their deadpan faces and changed into a mixture of delight, curiosity, and loathing. It wasn't hard to guess whose feelings went with which guard. The only thing that didn't change was the guards, watching at the end of the room with a guarded─no pun intended─expression. Everything changed when I fell─literally─into the room. And, to make my already large enough humiliation worse, Alec was there. He was standing guard in the room, his eyes not even meeting my face when I arrived. _He can't even bear to look at me after that, he hates me that much_, I thought.

I looked around nervously. "I am suggesting exactly what I said a moment ago, Caius," I said cooly, sounding the exact opposite of what I felt. I didn't enjoy being on the opposite end of Caius's rage but I'd take his anger any day over what Aro could deliver. Caius could howl and screech all he wants, but Aro would always be there to tell him what to do. And that included not killing me.

"You are telling me that you came here to search for your mate, but you don't want to be anywhere near him? You are a no-good, waste of our time, and I will not have half-breed Cullen scum─" A growl reverberated throughout the room. I turned to Alec, whose scowl quickly turned into an emotionless expression as he stood in the corner. Aro had a sour look on his face and Caius's face was absolutely red. Marcus, however, just gazed at the window sadly and almost longingly. I never knew much about Marcus, including why he seemed why he wanted to leave the Volturi. It was most curious.

"I did not say that, Master Caius. If I didn't want to be anywhere near him I wouldn't be standing in the same room as him." A shocked look replaced Caius's face before he was angered once again. _Reading his emotions is like reading a children's book, _I thought to myself. If Dad was here, he would surely be laughing. Thinking about him only served to make me sad again.

"So you want to lollygag around in Volterra and play young and dumb? What's next, you're going to go clubbing?" I sighed and shook my head. It seemed like everything I said was taken in by Caius and made worse. I hadn't said anything about lollygagging, nor did I say anything close to clubbing. What my parents would think of that─

"Caius, my brother, I don't think Renesmee is quite saying that," Aro said, still never taking his eyes off of me. It was quite unnerving. He never broke eye contact with his victims and I am sure they were frightened by the sight of deep blood red pools. It was almost as if they were puddles of the blood of his victims and with each kill they would get darker. But that is absolutely silly. Vampires' eyes only change when hungry or going on a new diet, and seeing how Aro had done neither recently, his eyes had been red for quite some time. "But, what is it, my dear, that you do want?"

I wrung my hands together to try and keep them from sweating. It was another trait that I inherited from my mother and I would always hate it. I didn't sweat when I exercised, only when I was nervous. But seeing as I was nervous all the time around here, I was always sweating. I could never exactly feel at ease in Volterra, not with the ever looming presence of my death around the corner. "Well, I just wanted to explore Volterra. Maybe make some friends here or something. You wouldn't have to worry about me causing exposure with the humans, I have blended with them for years."

The truth was I didn't know what I wanted. Caius was right in my saying that I didn't want to be around Alec. A part of me wanted to show him what he was missing, though another part just wanted to go and beg him to love me. Surprisingly, the first part was winning. "You are not here are vacation," Caius said at the exact same time that Aro said, "You could do that with Alec."

Even though Caius spoke rather loudly and with such conviction, I could hear Aro's calm voice perfectly. It was another thing about him that I both admired and feared. Aro's facade would always be calm, when killing, when working, when seeing criminals. His voice would always be cool and even keel. I admired how he never let his emotions get the better of them, though he probably had a thousand years to practice and perfect it. "Well, you see, I wanted to make some new friends. I understand how you have guards here to attend to their duties so if you don't want to send anyone with me I can always make friends with some humans like I did in Forks."

Again, a growl sounded out through the room. Again, Alec had a scowl on his face. But this time, Aro looked curious. "Why couldn't she do this, Alec? It seems reasonable." I had a feeling that Aro knew what Alec was going to say, he just wanted everyone else to as well. Aro could always know someone's thoughts but we couldn't. Alec sighed before saying, "Renesmee, however young she may be, will always be like a teenager. And I have learned from sources that when teenage girls say that they want to make friends, it is most likely with human boys. And Renesmee will certainly _not_ be having relations with any boys."

Aro didn't respond to Alec, he probably wasn't expecting that response. But, to everyone's surprise, Marcus spoke. I had never heard him speak, but when he did it was in the same manner of which he looked: lonely, peaceful, but depressed. "If I may, I would like to speak with Renesmee privately?" He asked looking at Aro. I immediately became scared. I didn't know much about Marcus and that frightened me. He could have the intentions to kill or maim me. _I don't think he just wants to have a pleasant chat,_ I thought to myself. He _was_, afterall, a Volturi leader and those aren't pleasant. And what was worse was that Aro nodded in agreement.

I had thought that Marcus and I would have left the room but that wasn't the case. Everyone else left, including Aro and Caius. This left only Marcus on his "throne" and myself in the middle of the dome-like room. I stood there for quite a while waiting for Marcus to say something. He was staring at me, like he could figure out what I was thinking. The only person who could truly do that was Dad. Dad was the only one of his "kind", according to Aunt Alice. She also said that I was the only one who could project my own thoughts into someone else's mind the way that I did. Zafrina projected pretty pictures into the minds of others, but I could project anything. I hadn't tried it as a weapon, but perhaps I would be a great one. If I could project pictures into the minds of others, why couldn't I project pain and death?

"Do you know what my power is, Renesmee?" Marcus asked suddenly. He said my name in a weird fashion, like Reh-nis-may. I cursed silently, trying to rack my brain for any knowledge that I had about Marcus that Carlisle may have told me. He said something about emotions.

"_If there is any relationships going on, Marcus would know. He would know who is in love with you and who hates you," Carlisle said to a smaller version of myself. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "Is he like Uncle Jasper?" I asked in the cute little girl voice. "No," Carlisle said. "Jasper can change and feel other's emotions. Marcus detects relationship ties."_

I silently thanked Carlisle for all the boring days in his office as I said, "You can detect relationship ties."

Marcus nodded and finally looked away from me and out the window. One of these days, I was going to see what he was staring at outside the window. "That is correct. So, you can assume I knew of your mating with Alec before either of you did. I can detect the love you feel for a woman in the Denali coven, and a rather unexpected hatred and fear towards your imprint. Why you feel these emotions towards these people, I will never know, but I can detect the relationships you have."

He stood up from his throne, finally, and took his eyes off the window and back on me. He uncharacteristically began to circle the throne room in a very slow manner, one not like a vampire at all. "Of course, I can do this for everyone, sans shields such as your mother. I can tell you who is in love with you and who hates you, if you and I so desire." His words reminded me of Carlise's from many years ago. It seemed like it was so long since I left, when in reality it had only been a few days. "This means I can tell you the true feelings that Alec feels for you."

My heart began to race very fast. Butterflies began to perform a ballet in my stomach. I felt like I was a human girl plucking a daisy in a meadow. My thoughts were constant chants of _Does he love me _and _Does he hate me_. Marcus had my heart in his hands, what he told me would either crush it or save it. Instead he did neither. "Alec has not lived an easy life and he does not trust easy. From the beginning of his time, he has had it rough and I will admit that he has it rough now. You could either be the one to save him or cause him to spiral to his doom.

"I care about Alec. He was like a son to Didyme and myself. I would not like to see him fall. But I see that he has tried to push you away. Give him time, Miss Cullen, he will come around. In the meantime, you will have to spend some time with him to please Aro. Please do so," he said in the same voice he had spoken with the whole time. Marcus looked at me before smiling and saying his final words of the conversation. "Oh, and if you need a little help, try making him jealous a bit more with the human boys. He does get extremely protective over you."

I was so shocked and surprised as I began my next idea. I think to myself, _human boys won't know what hit them._

* * *

**Hmmmm, seems like Marcus knows something. Thoughts on his advice or Renesmee's next move? Think about all the questions I wrote up above and please review  
**

**_Tomorrow is my birthday so please leave a birthday present in the form of your review!_ All reviews from my stories (I will be updating my Drastoria for those interested) will be seen tomorrow and I hope that they will make me very happy. :)**

**Let's set a record number of reviews!  
**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	8. Club Di Sangue

**Happy Easter! Here is your Easter present: a most-likely terrible chapter from a procrastinating writer with a block. All I hope is that you give me an Easter present in the form of a review. Oh! And I do have some people wanting longer chapters. I would love to give you longer chapters, but it will take longer to update. I hope you are okay with it, comment your response to this in a review please. Speaking of reviews:**

**AHealingRenaissance - what you said, voices what I thought Renesmee was thinking when she came up with her idea. You are spot on! :)**

**Lady Atarah - Yes, it may be hard to believe but I do and it's absolutely dreadful.**

**Guest - Thank you! I will haha**

**Guest - Thank you and I really do try to make the chapters longer. I hope this satisfies.**

**tyken - thank you! I discovered the idea while stumbling on a fanfic somehow and I fell in love with it**

**Polly2010 - :D**

**Guest - Thank you Noemie (sorry my computer doesn't do accents on Fanfic) I am so sorry to torture you with my block! Here is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Guest - Thank you! I really do take your opinion into account it means so much to hear it!**

**Asmodeus Black - Thank you so much for reviewing every single chapter! I hope this next chapter answers your questions and maybe arouses some more!**

**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha - Don't worry, Jane will make an appearance soon. ;)**

**Guest - Thanks! Haha**

**Guest - Thank you and she will**

**IHeartTheWorld - I am so happy to see that Alec has someone who understands him. Thank you!**

**13 WHOLE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER ALONE! I also gained very sweet reviews on previous chapters. But wow guys: you are totally amazing. I can't believe how many reviews you gave me, it's unbelievable. Is it too terrible to ask you to give me some more? Please review this chapter with your opinion! I take them all into account when I write the next chapter!**

* * *

_You look good, _I said to myself to try and steady my nerves. It didn't work. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. They flittered about my stomach and I couldn't help the nervous feeling that came with that. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ a large voice in the back of my head said. _I mean, how will this get you with Alec? He probably won't even care. He'll just think that you're a teenager that "gets around" with humans. You don't even look pretty in that─_

Just as my thoughts were getting me carried into a place I didn't want to be in, the door opened. I jumped, afraid it would be Aro or, even worse, someone like Alec, Jane, or Caius. But my fear was soon turned into shock as I saw a fiery girl with burnt red mahogany hair enter my room. She was quite tall with envious curves compared to my small ones, cascading curls, and violet eyes. I knew those weren't natural, but they looked natural on her. She was by far the prettiest one in the Volturi and her beauty could even be compared to Rosalie's. She was wearing a _very_ revealing red dress and she looked like she was ready to go to the same place I was. Though, I had a feeling that she dressed like this most of the times. I, however, was very out of my element in my evening's outfit.

"Whoa girl," Heidi said whilst whistling. She sized me up, scrutinizing every inch. I stood there, shy and fidgeting. "You look hot." It was true, I showed much more skin than I had liked to on a normal basis. I was wearing a sleeveless, curve hugging, black shirt and a short red pleated skirt. My feet were covered in black gladiator heels, which took my height from petite to short. I would have worn elements of my outfit on a normal day but my legs would have had black tights on and I would have worn a cardigan or something of the sort. But it wasn't just my outfit that was hot. I had gone all-out with my decision to make Alec jealous. My hair was up into a curly ponytail, exposing my shoulders. I was wearing a scarlet lipstick to match my skirt and I had gone with a sort-of smokey-eye, putting on black eyeliner with minimal eyeshadow. "Let me take a picture so we can document this ever happening."

Heidi took at least ten minutes in snapping photos so she would have proof of a little Cullen dressing like this. "Heidi, I think that's enough," I said, chuckling as I said this. I made a move to leave the room, but she stopped me with her hand. "I need to go."

Heidi clicked her tongue and shook her head at me. "Silly little girl, I will be going with you," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And I _didn't_ want Heidi going with me. There were several reasons for this. I planned on acting a little crazy and I didn't particularly want anyone I would see the next day to see me like that. And if Heidi, who was one of the major guards and assets to the Volturi, went, we would surely have guards with us. And that was just more people who would see my no-doubt reckless behavior. Before I could protest, she cut me off again. "I could always have a little fun and you need the help of another female."

With that, she left me standing in the room. I dared to believe that she actually let me be. Of course, my beliefs were squandered when she came back in the room and beckoned for me to follow her. I took a deep breath before leaving my sheltered room and following. She led me down a familiar hallway, but then again, all the hallways looked the same here. They were all dark and made of some kind of home. They were lit, but I don't know how considering there was no fire or electricity. The Volturi worked in weird ways, including their building.

All too soon, we were standing in the door to the throne room. Heidi walked in, while I chose to stay hidden behind the doorway. I couldn't risk the mortification I would feel if Aro, Caius, or even Marcus saw me in my outfit. So I waited for at least several minutes for Heidi to come back. I was debating leaving her, but I didn't know my way around the castle or Volterra, so it was a good thing she offered to come. I wished I could hear what she was talking to them about, but my stupid half-vampire hearing didn't help me. _Thanks Bella,_ I sent towards my mom as I cursed the human half of me for the umpteenth time.

Suddenly, Heidi appeared, which scared the living Dracula out of me. What scared me even more was that she was not alone. "Good news," she said excitedly, reminding me of Aunt Alice. Heidi was the last person I would imagine to be like my Aunt Alice, but her excited personality, positive outlook, and obsession over her clothes reminded me of her. Though, in looks, she reminded me of Rosalie. Her beauty could rival those of my other aunt. "Aro said we could do as we please, but we have to have these two losers with us," she pouted, gesturing towards the two men who would be accompanying us.

The first one I recognized as Felix with his large build whom reminded me of Emmett. I had met him only once when I first arrived in Volterra and it wasn't under the best circumstances. He had said one sentence to me and his voice was dull and monotonous; I wasn't sure if he personality was that way. "Heidi, we all know that you want me with you tonight while you are drunk and dancing," he stated in a jokingly manner. I laughed as he reminded me of my Uncle Emmett. Being around Heidi and Emmett served to remind me of a dose of home, and hearing them speak eased the homesickness I was feeling.

The second guard was just my luck. He was handsome, wearing human clothes as a means of fitting in. He was wearing a simple, black muscle-hugging t-shirt and a pair of low riding jeans. If I was lucky maybe the shirt would ride up and I could get a glimpse of─ _Bad Renesmee, _I thought as I stopped my thoughts wandering to where they shouldn't be wandering. His hair was messy and I felt to compulsion to run my fingers through it and fix it. His red eyes were covered by brown contacts and I didn't like seeing him with my eye color. I loved his eyes the color of blood. I felt a little mad at seeing him though; of course my luck would make my guard Alec.

* * *

I could hear the music from the human club over a block away. With my terrible hearing, it was great. I was sure that the others could hear it from much longer but the music was pounding and I was sure that it was annoying them to no end. Tonight was truly going to suck for them.

We walked into _Club di Sangue_, which meant in Italian "Club of Blood." No doubt vampires had something to do with it, I found it amusing. There was a large number of people there, most dancing to the music. There was a bar right when we walked in filled with humans who looked either depressed or drunk. And, of course with any club, there was lots of sexual movement. People were dancing in a way that would make Alice gasp and various places on the wall were couples making out. If my plan worked out, I would part of that group with somebody.

In the large crowd, I lost Heidi and the others. I was now in the middle of the dance floor, caught in the massive numbers of dancing humans. And for once, I let loose and joined them. I had never quite danced this way before, but I did what felt natural and just moved my body to the music. It was quite different than Esme's dancing lessons, where I learned how to waltz. But this kind of dancing felt good. It felt _free._

I danced for the next three songs before I decided to head to the bar and grab some shots. As I felt the burn of vodka going down my throat, I suddenly felt the need to do something. Something daring.

* * *

Several songs and several shots of vodka later, I wasn't feeling right. I was dancing in a way that might make some people in the club gasp. I had to admit, I was feeling pretty sexy. Surprisingly, no human boys had made a move to dance with me yet. I largely suspected that Alec had something to do with it, but I had no proof nor knowledge as to where he even was.

I spotted a rather nice looking human dancing by himself and I decided to seize the moment and grab his arm. He looked shocked for a second before seeming pleased. I started to dance, still holding onto his arm. He caught on quickly and grabbed my hips and began to dance with me. It didn't feel right dancing with him but the vodka easily covered it up. We continued dancing and with each second he began to get braver. I was starting to feel uncomfortable dancing with the human but I didn't stop on my own. No, when I heard a growl and felt my partner's hands leaving my hips was when we stopped.

I turned around, almost falling down I was so drunk, and didn't see the boy. I did, however, see a very angry Alec. His eyes weren't brown anymore, but red in anger. If it was possible, smoke would be coming out of his ears. He didn't like what he saw, _at all._ He growled, which I dared to think turned me on. Instead of exploding like I predicted him to, he pulled me outside and into a nearby alley. Being in an alley in the dark, I felt like I should have been afraid. But being with Alec didn't give me feelings of fear; he made me feel safe and protected. He turned suddenly and pushed me into the wall, his eyes blazing with anger, but the hands that gripped my arms were gentle and caressing my skin.

"What were you doing?" He roared in a voice I had never heard him use before. "Dancing with a human? You are a vampire, what are you thinking? You could have exposed us! You could have gotten us all killed with your recklessness!"

I shrunk back away from him in remorse. I wasn't feeling as brave as I was before. I felt scared and vulnerable. I didn't like the feeling being drunk gave me; I couldn't control my emotions that were all over the place. I uttered in a voice as small as I felt, "is that all you really care about? Being exposed?"

He glared at me and ran in vampire speed away, leaving me sitting in an alley cold, drunk, and alone.

* * *

I slid down the wall and was sitting on the ground in the alley. I didn't know how long it had been, minutes or hours, but I didn't want to get up. All I knew was, I didn't want to go back into the club. So there I sat, in the alley near a club where not too long ago, I was drunk and dancing.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I knew when he got back. He wasn't running anymore and he didn't seem as angry. I didn't dare to look at him for fear of what I would do and find. I just stared at the ground in front of me as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "No," he said softly but with conviction. "No, that's not all I care about."

He paused like he was waiting for a response from me, which he wouldn't get. "I didn't like seeing you dance that way with another male. I want to kill him for the way he touched you," he growled out menacingly. "I didn't like how I handled it. I didn't like the things I said to you when we met but they had to be said. I don't like how tonight will end, with you drunk and forgetting everything. I don't like imagining that things will be the way I know they will, but things will go back to the way they were. I can't explain why, not now. Maybe not ever. I don't like a lot of things about us, but I can assure you that there's a small part that likes you. But I can't be with you, a Cullen, a half breed. I can't be with you for a lot of reasons. I just want to know that we had at least tonight. Just us and not some stupid boy."

After his little speech, I thought he left. It turned out that I was wrong and he was still standing there beside me. I looked at him and that was all it took. He kissed me and I passed out.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? I'm not sure if I'm liking this update so well, tell me if you think otherwise please! Review my lovelies, getting so many last time made me so happy!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	9. Lip Tingling

**Yay! I fought through the writer's block and I updated! I'm so, so, so sorry for the very long wait so I wrote this today for you, my lovely readers. This will be long author's note because there are many things to be said!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to two lovely people:**_** Tyken, who is**** one of the main reasons for me updating for her wonderful support and being a wonderful reader and to my mother, who gave me the idea for this chapter and without her, there would be no chapter or plot to it.**

**_I am in need of a beta reader!_ Must be willing to beta for Twilight and Harry Potter. PM me if you are interested :)**

**_If you all love Reneslec so much and would love to see another one shot, tell me in a review and I might just give you one_ ;)**

_**And finally reviews from my readers, whom without I would not even be continuing to write this story so please leave me one!**_

**IHeartTheWorld - It is! And yes, she really did pass out haha! I found Renesmee to be the type of character to find ways to embarrass herself because of her awkwardness and clumsiness, which she got courtesy of her mother. :)  
**

**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha - Thanks! And this chapter might possibly answer that first question of yours. ;) You will have to tell me if it lives up to your standards! Haha**

**Nomie - Thank you! I really try to fight through the Terrible Block**

** B. Cochrane - Thank you, it might not make sense but I kind of wanted to make that chapter predictable? And maybe he does care... ;)**

**Tyken - I must say thank you thank you thank you for trying to get me to update! I really love how you love this story so I wrote and dedicated the chapter for you! Thanks again!**

**Lady Atarah - The dreaded cliffhanger! Oh no!**

**Chloe B - Thank you so much!**

**stephcullen2000 - Thank you! Here is the new chapter!**

**JoinTheDarkSideOfMagic - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love it!**

**Pretty, pretty please review with a cherry on top? One of my reviewers will get that ;)**

* * *

I woke up feeling funny. Not just because there was a pounding in my head, but because something felt off with me. I don't remember anything peculiar happening that night. I remember going to a club with Heidi, drinking a large amount of alcohol, and then passing out. That would explain my enormous hangover, why my head was pounding, and why my current state made me feel like crawling into a hole and dying. But it didn't explain why something in the back of my mind was saying that _something_ important happened last night, and why my lips were tingling like mad.

I also couldn't remember how I had gotten in my room at the Volturi Castle. I had passed out in the middle of the club, hadn't I? I was lying in bed now, the warm covers surrounding me. How could I have possibly gotten from the middle of the Club Di Sangue, to my very own bedroom here in the castle?

"Knock, knock," I heard, turning towards the door of my bedroom, where Heidi stood looking very different than she normally did. She wore a dress, something that I knew she always wore, but this dress was different. It didn't expose any curves like the dresses she knew normally did, but it certainly hugged her curves. It was long sleeved, short, and gray, a dress I knew would be the closest thing Heidi ever got to comfortable. "Hey there, Nessie."

Nessie. The name that Jacob always called me. I hated that name with a passion. Like my mother said, it made me seem like the Loch Ness Monster. I must have scrunched my face up when she said it, because Heidi immediately shook her head. "No, I don't really like that either. Rennie is much more mature and also cuter."

It was then I noticed what she carried in her hand. A cup of what looked like blood. Blood looked fantastic to me at this point, and hopefully she carried with her pain pills. "Aro sent me to check on you. First time we've ever had someone with a hangover," she chuckled nervously as she handed me the cup and, thankfully, some pills with it.

I smiled at her graciously. "Thank you," I said softly, taking a drink of the delicious blood she provided. I was surprised to find it was animal blood. I expected her to not take my diet into account and just give me what they had, but she had thought of my wishes and gave me what I loved to drink. She had really shown me some kindness in the past two days of knowing her, something I didn't expect from my family's stories. _A Volturi who lures in innocent humans to die. She has no heart,_ they had said. After meeting her, I knew the latter to be false. It made me wonder what else my family said were lies. "Heidi, did anything weird happen last night?"

She paused, as if considering what to say, making me think that whatever she was about to say would most likely be a lie. "No, nothing," she said, not stuttering a bit. A voice in the back of my head told me that this was a lie and I believed it. I _knew_ something happened last night, and I was wondering if it had anything to do with Alec. "I'm so sorry, Aro needs me. Have a nice day, Rennie, and take it easy.''

After she left, leaving me to my own thoughts, I knew what I had to do. I had to talk to Alec and I had to find out exactly _what_ happened last night at Club Di Sangue.

* * *

As it turned out, getting up was the hardest thing to do. As soon as I stood up, I got a sharp pain in my brain and instantly fell down. _I guess I really _did _drink a large amount of alcohol. Mom and Dad would be so ups_─ No. I couldn't think about my parents, it would only serve to make me upset. And I couldn't be upset if I was going to confront Alec of all people.

It took some time, but I did manage to get dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. I didn't even try to do anything with hair or makeup, I just went natural. That was a good thing because I don't think my body can take any makeup or excessive hair-dos at the moment, it barely wanted to be walking around. _This is important,_ I told myself. _I need to do this, or I'll never know._ For a brief second, I cursed alcohol and its effects on my half human body before leaving my room on my search for Alec.

I wandered the hallways for several minutes, never knowing where I was going. _It's a miracle that anyone in this place ever gets to where they want to go._ I did begin to notice, however, that with every step I took, the lighting began to get dimmer and the hallway got dankier. I wondered, briefly, if there were torture or prison chambers and I was on my way to them unknowingly. But then I remembered the stories that my parents used to tell me about how the Volturi killed anyone who crossed, so prisoners seemed illogical to have. I continued to wonder what this corridor of the castle was used for. Perhaps it was where they fed, or where someone lived who just didn't particularly care for the sunlight, or where they kept their most prized vampires at. I didn't think it was the latter, because Alec and Jane were their most prized vampires. _Maybe that means I'm heading in the right direction! _I thought to myself with excitement as I walked faster down the hallway,

"Hello, Renesmee," I heard a cool voice say from behind me. I jumped, recognizing the woman's voice instantly. I turned around and went white, well white_r_. I looked the girl in the eye and gasped. Jane.

* * *

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, surprising myself. I was speaking to the most feared vampire, other than Aro, and here I was asking her questions! She didn't look surprised. She didn't look anything. Her face was emotionless and wasn't giving away anything. It scared me; I did not know what to expect. Jane scared me. She had the power to ruin me, to put me in both physical and emotional pain. She could torture me for days on end. _She won't, _I told myself, trying to reassure my nerves. _Aro wants you here and alive. She can't kill or torture you as long as he is here._

"I can smell you from down the hallways. You reek of human," she said with a sneer, obviously not liking the fact that I was half human. I didn't expect her to, it was Jane of all people and most normal vampires didn't like my half breed status much less the Volturi. "And what are you doing down here, Cullen?"

I was glad that she was attempting to make conversation, perhaps it showed that she did have some humanity in her. Alice always said I saw the best in people and apparently Jane was no exception. It was hard to believe that someone could be _that_ bad, she had to have some good in her, right? "I was just on my way to see Alec," I said, smiling at her. "I have to ask him some questions, you see─"

"And what makes you think that Alec wants to talk to you?" she asked, completely interrupting me. It was rather rude of her, but I guess I was rambling and Jasper says I do that too much. "Have you ever thought that there was a reason that he ignores you? Have you ever once stopped to think of anyone else and realized that he doesn't want to talk to you?"

I had thought of that several times but Alec always talked to me. And he didn't ignore me, at least not like Jane was saying. So, obviously, it meant that Alec wanted to talk to me, he was one of my friends. "Well, yes, but Alec is my friend─"

"Friend?" she screeched, immensely scaring me for a moment before her enraged face became calm once more. "You think Alec is your _friend_?" She practically spit on the word, on the idea that I could be friends with her brother. "Alec isn't your friend. No one is!"

I gasped. What did she mean? At home, I had tons of friends. Here, I had Heidi and Marcus. So of course I had friends! If anyone, it was Jane who didn't have friends. _Maybe if she wasn't so rude all the time, she would. _"What do you mean by that, Jane?" I asked, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, which I was sure she could hear.

"I mean, you don't belong here. You don't belong in Forks, either. You're not a vampire and you're not a human. You don't belong anywhere!" I gasped. It hurt to hear those words. _You do belong somewhere, Renesmee, don't listen to her. _"You _filthy half breed_, coming here and thinking you belong. You're a _nobody,_ you're a _mistake,_ and if you know what is right for you, you'll leave. I can ruin your life, Cullen, and nobody will miss the _thing_ that was never meant to exist."

Jane left me after that, not saying another word. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, but I didn't. I ran, down the corridors and out of the castle. I ran to where no one would find me and no one would miss me. I ran until my legs collapsed from exhaustion and my body hit the warm sand below.

* * *

**So there is the new chapter! Any suggestions for the next chapter on what _you _want to see? What do you think? Love it or hate it? Anything you wish to see? Would anyone love to see the new story published?**

**Review please my lovelies! :)**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	10. Salt and Sand

**I'm so sorry my lovelies that I took so long! I've been a rather awful author and have been neglecting my duties. I've been doing a lot of things this school year and was caught up with work, projects and sports until now. Another very large reason that I haven't been writing was that I dislocated my shoulder, so I have been focusing on trying to get back into things the normal way. My attention will be back on writing for at least the next couple of months. So in, at the most, two weeks, another chapter will hopefully be up. So sorry again and thank you for the support! Please continue to review and support! I love you all! :)  
**

* * *

**And now for the reviews! (which I hope you will still continue to give even though I took forever)**

**Asmodeus Black - Those are all brilliant ideas! Sadly, I don't want to spoil anything so you simply must wait and see ;)**

**Persephone Vulturi Uchicha - Thank you so much! I love knowing what you want to see I will definitely use that when writing my chapters. I totally agree with what you say about Renesmee, I too don't like how she doesn't stand up for herself but I want her to grow from this incident and become a better woman who does stand up for herself. **

**Jacqueline - Oh no! I am sorry, I cried when I wrote that chapter.**

**HawkDramione - Oh my gosh thank you so much! I tried to write something different about them and I hope I continue to not be a Marry Sue.**

**Guest - Maybe there will be... ;)**

**Chloe B - I am so sorry for taking so long and I hope not to ever take that long ever again!**

**tyken - Alec is just being a stubborn little butt :P haha but there will be some Alec coming up very soon.**

**mortal-twilight - Thank you! This chapter is more on the calm side, I will warn you, but at the very end I included a surprise that will definitely be the start to some drama! :)**

* * *

The sand was warm and cool at the same time, the grains getting in my clothes and running down the back of my shirt. They infected me like a virus, never seeming to get off of me. I stopped trying to get the sand off me a long time ago; it did no good anymore, more would just get on me again. I didn't care at this point that sand was in my shoes or that my cheeks were stained with my tears, more and more filling the old ones' place. I didn't care that the sun was setting and the sky was getting dark or that I had an insatiable thirst that could only be satisfied by blood. Those didn't matter to me at that moment. What mattered was all I could hear was her words echoing in my mind: "you're a nobody, you're a mistake." The tears that I thought had stopped were beginning to come down my face again. They were salty and warm, just like the water out in front of me. The names she called me were beginning to register in my mind as the truth. "You don't belong anywhere!" That stung, mostly because it was the truth. I didn't belong in Forks, with a neglectful family that wasn't even my species. I didn't belong in Volterra with the most dangerous vampires of all time. There were only four other creatures like me and we had our differences. I couldn't live as a tribe with Nahuel and his sisters. So, really, I didn't belong anywhere and that broke me a little inside. I couldn't help the tears crawling down my face anymore if I tried. I was just the broken-hearted girl curled up on a beach in a city she didn't belong in.

I heard footsteps but I didn't want to look back. They were large and booming, the sound of a large man coming my way. I didn't care at that moment if it was someone to kill me, they could do it for all that I cared. Anything to take the pain away.

I saw in my peripheral vision a dark body sitting down next to mine but my eyes stayed glued on the horizon, where the sun almost kissed the water. If I wasn't upset I would be focusing on how beautiful it was, instead I was wondering what my next move should be.

"I'm sorry about Jane," the voice said, scaring me slightly. "I would say that she didn't mean it but I can't guarantee that." I chuckled bitterly at Felix's dark sense of humor. _He sure knows how to lighten a mood_, I thought with a sarcastic tone.

I looked at him acidly, then turned my eyes back to the water just as he met my eyes. I didn't want to look him straight in the face; I don't know how my emotions would react when my eyes met his. I didn't trust myself or my emotions at this point. "Is she like this with everyone she meets?" I asked with the same acid-tone in my voice that was shown in my eyes.

"No, she only hates you like this," he admitted honestly without hesitation. I really appreciated how he was honest with me, one of the first people in a long time to be such. It was obvious Felix cared for me (not romantically, as that would be silly) but he was beginning to be like a father figure to me, I would even venture to say more so than Dad. Dad wouldn't have been sitting on a beach trying to comfort me like Felix was just then. Dad would have sent someone else who eventually would have left too.

"Well don't I just feel_ special_," I snapped, then instantly regretted it. Felix didn't do anything to me and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him. I cast my head down in regret, looking down at my feet instead of the water. They, too, were covered in sand. _It's just been a bad day_, I thought somberly. I hated to admit it, but I was pitying myself more than I would have liked.

Felix moved in front of me and picked up my chin. My eyes were forced to meet his and I began to feel tears coming._ Oh great,_ I thought as they silently poured down my face. "Listen here, Ren. You are special. That's why Jane hates you so much. She feels as if you are better than her, as if you are taking Alec from her. But you're strong, little duck, and don't you forget it."

My tears continued to fall at a timely pace. I couldn't help myself. They fell as fast as raindrops, leaving a trail so noticeable. My eyes were red and puffy, my face pale and pink at the same time. Anyone walking by would see a pathetic girl crying in the sand and a rather large man attempting to comfort her.

Felix continued. "Alec is never going to be the most important thing to you and the same goes for him." My heart broke into several pieces. _Maybe that wasn't the best thing for him to say at this very moment_, I thought again. "Jane is very near and dear to him, she is family. And you realize, little duck, that family is important? You must."

I thought of my family and more tears fell. I thought of Mom and Dad, and Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. I thought of Charlie and Renee and of Carlisle and Esme. I thought of Tanya; I choked out a sob. I thought of her bright white hair and her hazel eyes. I thought of her beautiful voice and the way she said my name. I thought of all of them and I couldn't help but miss every single one. "Yes," I said in a broken voice, my voice speaking a whisper softer than the wind.

"Little duck, you must _always_ treasure your family. I have a confession," he said. I looked him in the eye, willingly this time. He had a broken, distant look upon his face. In that moment, he didn't look like Felix. He looked like someone with a dark past just wanting to forget it all. I watched his mouth move as words traveled out of his mouth. "Many millennia ago, when times were simpler and people were kinder, I had a daughter, just your age. She was my everything. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown and her eyes bluer than the _Mar Tirreno_. She was beautiful, just like her mother. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled and her laughter could cause even the toughest of vampires to smile. Valentina was," he paused as a smile lifted onto his face as he thought of the right word to describe her, "molto bello."

"She was the kindest of souls and was very smart, just like you little duck. I was chasing the boys away from her at every moment." I laughed at the thought of Felix chasing away boys from his daughter. It must have been a comical sight. But then suddenly, his face became dark again, and he eyes dulled into a murderous red. "She was also the reason I refused to become part of the Volturi. Aro wanted me for my strength, so he killed her. I was too distraught to think, so I signed my life over to him. I've been with them ever since."

I thought of the beautiful Valentina and couldn't help but be sad for her fate. Killed at seventeen by the deadliest of vampires, just because she was important to Felix. It sounded like what would've been Mom's fate if my family didn't stand up to the Volturi…

"I'm sorry, Felix. She sounded wonderful," I said with as much sincerity in my voice as I could muster.

He shrugged. "It's been many, many years. I would've forgotten much about her if you hadn't shown up. You remind me of her so much, Rennie. You're much like her, my Valentina. That is part of the reason Jane is scared of you. She's worried that you will mesmerize Alec like Val mesmerized me. You mustn't let her get to you. You're wonderful Rennie, and Alec knows that."

I looked at him and smiled. My mouth couldn't seem to form the words to tell him how much I appreciated his comforting words. But he didn't seem to mind at all. He put his arm around me and held me close. I only wished I could stay on that beach forever, but with a different man's arms around me. The one whose eyes were as dark as the nighttime sea.

* * *

Jane picked up the phone, the modern thing she hated using. Alec may have loved new technology but she surely didn't. It was a nuisance and she barely knew how to use it. Normally, she would have had that stupid human receptionist do it but these were different circumstances and she didn't trust that annoying little gnat with this job.

She dialed the number, the same one she had to get out of said gnat. It took a while and was difficult; Jane tried to get it out of the human in a nice way, a sort of trying-new-things way of doing things. It didn't work and after five minutes she decided to torture the twit until she gave it to her. That was much simpler and didn't put as many frown lines unto Jane's face. The half breed didn't deserve all of the effort Jane was putting into this.

The number rang, once, twice, and then three times, before being answered. The sound of a groggy man's voice came in through the phone as Jane smiled. "Hello?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Edward," Jane said with a malicious smile in her voice. She heard an audible gasp coming from what sounded like Bella as they both recognized the tone of one of the most feared Volturi. She hung up the phone only after saying what she said next, "I believe we have something that belongs to you."

* * *

**Any questions, comments, concerns? If you would like to see anything happen, please do tell me. I have the rest of the story planned out with many of your ideas in there! So if you want to see anything happen, always feel free to tell me.**

**Review my lovelies!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


	11. Small Smiles

**What? An update in a week? I'm on a roll! However, don't get used to these weekly updates. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll try to update as often as I can.  
**

**This chapter - just a side note - is BEFORE any drama with the Cullens that you may be wanting (it'll come, don't you worry). Though, after this chapter, it may not be _Cullen_ drama that you want. ;)**

* * *

**And now for the reviews! Thank you so much to the people who gave me them! If you haven't reviewed Chapter 10 please do so and also review Chapter 11!**

**Mortal-Twilight - Thank you! I really wanted to give her a friend so that she didn't feel alone and I've always been partial to Felix. :)**

**Persephone Vulturi Uchiha - I would too, honestly. Jane has never been the nicest. But I can't spoil Rennie's decisions. And thank you so much! I love how you continually support this story, it really means a lot.**

**EJM87 - Thank you! I shall reply in the format that you reviewed so it doesn't get confusing ;) 1) Thank you. This chapter will reveal more about Alec as well. 2) Yes that is exactly a reason, you read my mind haha 3) Yes it will. But the Cullens will make their appearance in the next chapter so we must all wait (I know, it's terrible). Jacob, however, doesn't come to Volterra. I doubt the Volturi will want a wolf in their midst and this is why we will not see him until later. And as for the Cullens POV, I will do something somewhat like that but not exactly. 4) Yes there will be lots of fireworks soon. 5) You read my mind again, are you Edward? 6) That will all be explained in the upcoming chapters. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**And now...THE CHAPTER! Please review it!**

* * *

I was walking back from the beach. Felix had left some time ago, disappearing before Aro knew he was gone. I wasn't technically part of the Volturi so they didn't need to keep tabs on me. As long as I wasn't stirring up trouble with the humans, I was free to do as I pleased. But Felix was a higher guard and therefore was needed more.

The sun was beginning to rise again, it's yellow hue hitting the waves and turning them into a deep gold as if the sun had the Midas touch. I could feel the city of Volterra beginning to wake up; the sounds of human heartbeats quickening alerted me to the fact that the humans were waking up and the rising sun signified the coming out of birds and other animals. I had been sitting on the beach for many hours and had been alone all night.

I walked over the little cobblestone streets, liking how I could walk on the streets without worrying of being run over by a car like at Forks. I missed Forks dearly and was beginning to think that maybe I should go back. But for now, I was just enjoying the time I had alone with my thoughts. As soon as I reached the castle, I would never be alone again. Aro would be watching my every move and even my thoughts weren't mine. No, they too belonged to Alec.

I was soon getting to the center of the city, the looming clock tower reminding me of the fact that the Volturi was above everyone, just as the clock was above the buildings. I knew Aro had planned that out as he seemed to plan out everything else. _The ever-present Aro always showing his power, _I thought bitterly, glad that the Volturi didn't have anyone like Dad who could read my thoughts. As soon as I thought it, however, I felt bad. Aro had been nice and welcoming towards me and hadn't done me a bit of harm. I should've been more grateful.

I soon walked into the large doors belonging to the Volturi. Immediately, I was greeted by someone I would have preferred not to see. Ever.

"My dear Rennie. What a joy to see you here." Jane's voice sounded so sincere that I knew what she said had to have been false. She would be happier seeing me gone than here. She would be happiest seeing me dead. But something in my eyes detected joy. I knew I didn't cause that. Something was up with Jane, I just knew it. But what that was, I had no idea.

"Jane," I replied in the same cool voice that she used. Her eyes widened in shock to the point where I could see little lines in her iris for a bit before narrowing down just slightly. They resumed an almond shape as she glared at me for some unknown reason. With Jane, there would always be a new reason to hate me. This was a conversation she expected me to leave in tears but that wasn't what I had in mind. I kept going, just to bait her, "Always a pleasure to see you."

I could see her eyes burn red, turning the same deep crimson color as Felix's did at the beach when he talked about Valentina. I knew blood drinking vampires' eyes were naturally red when thirsty, but this wasn't thirst. She was angry with me and the fact that I wasn't a sputtering child like she expected me to be seemed to enrage her more. I was beginning to learn that Jane liked knowing what was happening and despised the unexpected.

"Are you done having your temper tantrum? My my, you sure do act like the seven year old you are," she spat, regaining the swagger in her gait and the smug look on her face. She was happy with her response. I didn't give her satisfaction of seeing me upset again, she didn't deserve that. _She doesn't deserve anything, _I thought.

Where were all these thoughts coming from? This wasn't like me at all. _The Volturi changes you, _a small voice inside my head whispered. What else had they changed? I had slowly begun to notice things about me that had changed since I had been there. I wasn't sweet little Nessie anymore, I was Ren: the mature adult who could make decisions on her own. I didn't follow orders from anyone anymore, not even Aro. But was it the Volturi who had changed me, or the dark eyed beast lurking somewhere in the corridors? I didn't know the answer; I hardly knew the answer to anything about him anymore.

Jane continued on with her taunts. "Should we put you in time out? Perhaps spoon feed you? Do we need to get you a babysitter?"

As soon as she said it, I couldn't help myself. It was as if I was word vomiting insults I wouldn't have dared to say if I was back home. "No, I'm not like you. They don't need to constantly fuss over me like a two-year-old just like they do to you. After all, don't you have nannies following you around everywhere?" I even dared to give her a sarcastic fake-pout, "Poor wittle Janie."

I felt terrible for what I said to her but I didn't regret it. I felt proud of myself and my ability to stick up for myself as I couldn't do before. Jane's face was as shocked as I felt, neither of us expected me to say anything about that. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open and her body was frozen. I tried to mirror her same position from earlier. My arms were crossed and I had a smirk upon my face. If Alice were here, she would have reprimanded me for looking arrogant and would have demanded that I return to normal. _But Alice isn't here, _I thought with a mischievous little smile.

Jane didn't look shocked for long. I could practically see her mind sputtering to find a clever response and failing. I could tell by her eyes; she was as readable as a book. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before, perhaps it could have helped me yesterday. I watched as her eyes burned red again and her hands became fists. Her jaw was clenched and her cheeks would have burned red if she was a human. This was the angriest I had seen Jane, which was saying something as Jane was a naturally angry person. Her mouth opened as she began sputtering and her eyes filled with even more fury. "Why you _insolent_ little─"

"Jane." Someone said, cutting her off. I froze hearing the voice. So did Jane. Her eyes dulled back to dark again as her jaw unclenched and her hands resumed to their normal state. She seemed to instantly calm at the sound of his voice and if I was honest, so did I. "Leave our guest alone, you mustn't do her harm. Aro wants you in the throne room for an execution."

She nodded and left me alone with him. I turned around and began walking back outside just to get away from him. But he began speaking and that stopped me in my tracks. "I'm sorry about my sister," Alec said with sincerity. The difference between his sincerity and his twin's was that I knew it was real. Alec rarely said things with emotion, so when he did I knew it wasn't a lie. He paused, "And I'm sorry about myself as well."

I whipped around, shocked at this new revelation. Alec? Sorry? Surely that didn't happen often, if ever. "Why are you sorry?" I whispered. I could practically feel the happiness drooping from my eyes. I knew what was coming and yet I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear how he treated me when he found out I was his mate anymore.

"Because," he grunted, then stopped. His brow was furrowed as he walked towards me. I could feel my heart speed up and my cheeks turning that cursed pink color as he moved to where he was just a foot in front of me. I could smell his intoxicating scent of men's soap, woods, and ashes; it all seemed to represent a part of him and his personality.

I looked up at him. "Alec?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"Because I've been an awful mate. I'm not there when you need me and I haven't been treating you as I should have," he said with a sorry tone. His eyes pleaded for me to forgive him.

My mouth was open slightly. I was sure I looked like a complete fool but I didn't care. Alec just said he was my mate but he didn't say it with disinterest or disgust. He said it with remorse. "Why is it that you have been that way then? If you are sorry for your actions?"

He sighed and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I didn't want to see sadness on his face. It was the most painful thing to watch. "It's a long story, Nez. One I'm not sure you want to hear."

"I've got time. A perk of immortality," I said with a small smile that he returned. It was a nice look on him, I had never seen him smile. It made him all the more handsome.

"Okay, Nez," he muttered, possibly even blushing. He would have been blushing if he was a human (or in my case: half-human). The blush didn't last long as his eyes became dark and his eyes became sad again. He led me over to a nearby bench where he sat and began his tale.

"Many centuries ago, when we were humans, it was just me and Jane. Our parents weren't loving by any means and the village feared us. One day, my parents took us from our home. They told us─" he gulped. "They told us that we were going on a little adventure. Jane was absolutely excited, she couldn't wait for what was in store." He chuckled at his fond memories of his big sister. "I however, wasn't looking forward to it. Whenever my parents said they had adventures, they were usually just regular errands. Nevertheless, we followed them into town."

His eyes became distant, like he was back in England centuries ago. "When we got there, there were two stakes set up. The villagers had a fire ready to be started. Our parents were never loving but I didn't expect them to hand us to death." I gasped. His eyes teared up and so did mine. I couldn't stand seeing him in this pain and what was even worse was imagining him going through the pain of his parents sending him to be burnt at the stake. I could almost understand why Jane was so cruel, everyone in her early life was cruel to her.

"I remember being tied up to the wooden post. I was right across from Jane. They planned that out so I could see as she perished," he growled. It was guttural and deep, but it wasn't loud. I had a feeling it could have been worse. "They lit the fire. It was so painful; it burned everywhere. The fire's the reason we have our gifts, you know? I focused on getting away from my pain that I got the gift of taking away all feelings. Jane focused on the actual pain and can give the same pain that we felt to anyone she chooses." He chuckled bitterly, looking away from me at the ground. "The Witch Twins," he mocked with fake enthusiasm. "Born with all the gifts. Beautiful. But not loved."

I felt incredibly sorry for him. No one really understood why Alec was who he was. I didn't; not even Jane knew Alec's whole story. He was complicated, with many layers to be uncovered. Yet I manage to get rid of one, which was much more progress than I expected. Little by little, I was learning more about Alec and I was loving every little thing about him I discovered. "Alec─" I started but he cut me off.

"Renesmee," he said softly in a haunted whisper. My heart broke just slightly hearing him so broken. I didn't like the sound of his voice like that, "I've never known love, not from anyone but Jane. I don't know _how _to love anyone but my sister. These feelings are all new to me, Nez, and I don't like not knowing what is happening to me. I'm sorry I can't be a better mate to you, but I just can't. I'm a Witch Twin and we are not meant to love."

I thought for a bit, slightly crushed. Though I was glad Alec finally decided to open up to me and I knew at least part of his feelings, I was a bit confused on what our next action would be. But then a thought came to me. "What if we just started out as friends?" I asked, looking him the eye.

I could see his eyes move deeply in thought. His brow furrowed just like his sister's did earlier. In that moment, it was very easy to see that they were twins. I let him dive deep into his thoughts, trying not to disturb him. I watched the way his eyes moved, back and forth as if he was trying to decide between something. His mouth was open just slightly. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought he was breathing. But that was silly. It was impossible for a full blooded vampire to breath.

I just watched him, enjoying the view I had of him. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Every feature of his face was chiseled to perfection. His lips were full and kissable, his eyes dark. I wanted to run my hands over him, feel his soft pearl skin and touch the god-like features. He made me feel so many things at once. When I looked into his eyes, I was staring into deep pools filled with secrets that I needed to uncover. I could stare into those eyes forever.

After several minutes, his eyes finally locked with mine again. I scanned his face for any indication of his decision. He gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but return it. Seeing him happy made me happy. His smile widened and so did mine. I could see his perfect pearly teeth and I'm sure he could see mine. I giggled at our goofiness. He let out a big laugh and I loved it. It was the sweetest sound to my ears. _He really is gorgeous, _I thought to myself with a happy sigh. "Yeah, I'd like that," he said, continuing his smile.

I blushed just slightly. I had no idea why but him saying he wanted to be my friend was the greatest thing I had heard in a long time. "I must be getting back to my shift," he said, standing up from our position on the bench. He looked at me hopefully. "I'll see you later?"

I looked at him again. _Alec,_ a voice inside me thought longingly. _Bad Renesmee, _my voice scolded the other one. _He is not yours, _I thought sadly. But when I looked at him, I didn't care. He was still mine, just perhaps not in the way I wanted. "Yeah," I said quietly, looking down at the floor again. I looked back up at him just before he started walking away.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a slight smile. As he walked away, I realized I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

**Please review my lovelies! I would love to hear everything you have to say!**

**~Beautifully Falling**


End file.
